Deception
by NorthKentesius
Summary: 'The betrayal you see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see.' His plans were perfectly calculated, his game unbeatable. However despite it all, he failed to see that she had her own little game and she had him tightly wrapped around her finger.
1. Act 1

The sound of geta shoes against the timber floor echoed through Squad 5's corridors as she desperately tried to make sense of the map in her hands. Left, right and left once more – she had long been lost and as of now she was exactly 36 minutes, 47 seconds and 12 milliseconds late. She was mentally cursing herself as she totally screwed up her chances of getting recruited into squad 5. There isn't a single Captain who would recruit an unpunctual Shinigami.

Coming to a halt, she let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at the map once more hoping to make sense of it. To her misfortune there was also no one in sight who could assist her in finding Squad 5 Captain's office. So once more she took a random turn and relied on luck to reach her destination.

41 minutes late, 47 minutes, 53, 58… her mental clock was ticking and the more the time passing, the more her frustration grew. After a dozen other turns she found herself at the gardens of Squad 5 which were filled with blooming Sakura trees. At that instant she spotted from the corner of her eyesight a speck of blond hair fading into another corridor. At the realization that she finally came across a person whom she could ask for the exact location of squad 5 Captain's office she flash stepped to reach the person.

'…Excuse me but could you direct me to your Captain's office?' She uttered lightly in the hopes that the blond person she presumed to be a woman would assist her. However when she came face to face with the blond person she realized it was a man. 'My, of course, but may I ask what business do you have with the Captain?'

'An interview, unfortunately I managed to get lost and I am currently 1 hour, 47 seconds and 2 milliseconds late.' She replied after a moment's pause due to needing to process the fact that a man could have such silky-looking hair.

The man's brown eyes glistened with detestation at the recognition that this was the woman he had been waiting for an hour at his office and that due to her being so late he was forced by his lieutenant to complete more paper work than what he intended while waiting for her. Sparring her one last glance, he resumed his stroll down the corridor, 'Follow me.' If she wanted to get hold of Squad 5's third seat she would have to prove herself and unlike the other candidates for the spot her _interview_ would be much harder due to her tardiness. After all, Hirako Shinji couldn't just bypass the opportunity to get back at the person who was responsible for making him do more paper work…


	2. Act 2

Without hesitation the onyx- haired Shinigami followed the male Shinigami. Within the next three minutes they arrived in front of a traditional pair of shoji sliding doors and as the female Shinigami was preparing to thank her guide, he unpredictably opened the doors wide and stepped in.

'Oi, Sosuke! Training grounds, now.' The blond man shouted to his lieutenant who simply looked up from his paper work expecting some sort of explanation; but as he noticed the baffled woman behind his Captain he understood that she must be the long awaited candidate for the third seat and that his Captain had an outrageous epiphany once again.

Breathing out a sigh, the lieutenant stood up from his seat and approached the Shinigami seeing that his Captain was already out the door. 'I'm the lieutenant of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen. Under normal circumstances I would apologize for my Captain's behavior but we should really hurry up and arrive at the Training grounds; Captain Hirako isn't in his best spirits today.' The brunette said with the most sincere tone one could master as he recalled of his Captain's tantrum earlier when he was forced to fill in more paper work.

As both Shinigami exited the room the raven haired female could only wonder at what kind of madhouse she got herself in while the brunette hoped that what his Captain had in mind would at least acquaint him with some knowledge this time around and not entirely waste his time…


	3. Act 3

Once at the cement-based training grounds the Captain awaited the two Shinigami with a smile which was more frightening than pleasant and before he was capable of beginning his blubbering Sosuke interrupted him.

'Captain?'

'What is it Sosuke?'

'Your haori sir, you left it at the office…as usual.' The lieutenant said while approaching his Captain, with the haori at hand.

'Ah yes; had I had it I wouldn't have been capable of confusing Natsu-chan now would I?' The Captain mischievously said while putting on his haori and observing the raven-haired Shinigami's expression turning from calm and collected to an expression filled with irritation.

Having done that, the Captain reverted into being serious and introduced the female Shinigami to her task.

'Well then, Natsu Toya your _interview_ is to endure through my lieutenant's attacks. I am sure you are aware that what I'm looking out for is your ability to rely on your speed and stealth for defense and your ability to conduct successful kido attacks. The _interview _ends when I say it ends and Sosuke, try not to damage her pretty face, I wouldn't like my first love to end up with a bruised face; okay?' Of course, the seriousness of Hirako Shinji could not be maintained for long, leaving his lieutenant to sigh at the hopelessness of his Captain.

On the other hand, the female Shinigami ignored the comment entirely and took her stance, preparing for battle…


	4. Act 4

Conscious that his opponent had already taken her stance; Sosuke Aizen averted his attention towards the female Shinigami. She didn't appear to be much of a challenge, her build was lean and her failure at being punctual portrayed her incapability of being a worthy opponent.

It appeared as though he truly would be wasting his time once again, conducting the futile tasks his Captain assigned to him. In fact it seemed that he wouldn't even engage in a battle that would pump up his adrenaline levels even by slightly. Sosuke Aizen knew what he was capable of and the precautions he had to take to ensure that all the weaklings whom called themselves Shinigami did not know of his potential. Recalling of the demanded strength a third seat must have and assessing his own, it was almost certain that he was capable of compressing her petite throat in his palms within a matter of seconds; even though he didn't tend to result to such gruesome violence often.

In a period of 3 seconds the lieutenant had predicted his opponent's strength and averted his gaze to meet her own. What Sosuke Aizen was not aware of was that she was 2 steps ahead of him…


	5. Act 5

Both stood silently still as they awaited one another to take the initiative. Their eye contact was constant, unbreakable; anticipating each other to make a move.

'…I guess it can't be helped' She swiftly uttered as she disappeared in a flash step deciding that just like her, the lieutenant was not the type to hustle into the fight.

As their eye contact broke, it resumed a moment later with the clashing of two katana swords. Amber eyes met a pair of indigo ones and in the blink of an eye; the eye contact was broken once again.

Two blades danced with one another in a speed the naked eye couldn't keep up with. With every chance for attack, bodies twisted and turned, disappearing and reappearing, to avoid contact with razor-sharp metal. With every advance she made he was pushed to meet the challenge, revealing parts and bits of his capabilities he wished to keep hidden. He had miscalculated her yet he was enjoying every second of trying to figure out what her real strength amounted to. Her attacks were precise and firm while her ability to dodge all of his advances the millisecond before collision was startling. He had miscalculated her deeply, but the strength she illustrated was still nowhere near the strength Sosuke Aizen could master.

In truth, if he was to unleash his real strength she would perish into thin air like a dandelion scatters by the wind's force. Her efforts to stand her ground would be non-existent; at least that is what Sosuke Aizen thought…


End file.
